dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS059
is the fifty-nihth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary As Zamasu gives Gowasu his tea, Whis explains that they came to deliver them gifts; a food called great fortune from Earth. Gokū and his company then leave. While traveling, Whis stops; Beerus explains that he and Whis felt killing intent from Zamasu. However, they need evidence to prove that Zamasu is evil. Therefore, Gokū, Whis, Beerus and East Kaioshin watch Zamasu and Gowasu from Whis's scepter. In the alternate future, Gokū Black and Zamasu converse. Black states that he will become even stronger and that his unlimited potential is necessary for their plan. Zamasu finds the plan to be ironic; that they need the powers of a human to achieve the Zero Humans Plan. In the resistance hideout, Mai reaffirms her resolve to protect the remaining humans after seeing the children's smiles. In the present on Earth, Vegeta is training while Bulma fixes the Time Machine. In Capsule Corporation's garden, the adult Trunks is moping. Before Pilaf and Shu can convince Mai to cheer up the future Trunks, the present Trunks himself appears before his future counterpart and is disappointed with him. Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and punches the future Trunks, telling him to fight him in order to prove that he is a true Saiyan. In the Tenth Universe on the Kaiōshin Realm, Gowasu is thoroughly enjoying his green tea and great fortune. Meanwhile, Gokū's company continues watching Zamasu and Gowasu from afar, with Beerus being certain that Zamasu intends to kill Gowasu. Zamasu gets up and stands next to Gowasu while telling his mentor that he was correct about humanity eventually realizing their mistakes; Gowasu is pleased to hear Zamasu's understanding. As Gowasu prepares to drink his tea, Zamasu strikes Gowasu's back which kills him. Now that they have evidence, Whis immediately rewinds time, saving Gowasu. Zamasu strikes Gowasu's back, but his strike doesn't kill him. Gowasu asks Zamasu about the kitten glove he is wearing. Zamasu is shocked and steps back, only to find that Beerus is behind him. Gowasu is surprised that Gokū's company has returned so quickly. Beerus informs Gowasu that Zamasu attempted to murder him. Whis shows Gowasu the proof; he removes Zamasu's glove which reveals an energy blade meant to kill Gowasu. Gowasu is appalled and demands an explanation from Zamasu. East Kaioshin explains that Zamasu wanted to kill Gowasu so that he could take the Time Ring and without Gowasu, no one would be able to hinder his plans which are to attain immortality, create a fake Goku and eradicate humanity. Gowasu asks why Zamasu is doing this; Zamasu seeks the justice of wiping out evil. Zamasu expresses surprise that Gokū's company was able to figure out his plan; Gokū explains that he went to the future and that his future counterpart has attained immortality, create a fake him and is eradicating humanity. Zamasu is pleased that he did achieve his dream. Seeing that he will succeed, Zamasu resolves to not dying and strikes Gokū with his energy blade. However, Beerus stops Zamasu's attack and completely destroys Zamasu with one attack. In the Seventh Universe, Trunks and the future Trunks have been fighting. The future Trunks decides to stop fighting as he has been cheered up and understands his present counterpart; win, no matter who the enemy is. Suddenly, Whis, Gokū and Beerus return. The future Trunks is surprised to learn that Beerus killed Zamasu. Beerus explains that with Zamasu gone, the world of Future Trunks is back to normal. However, the bigger Trunks is skeptical as when he destroyed the androids the future didn't change. Beerus explains that if a god eliminates another god, there is no way that the space-time will remain as it is. Gokū assures Trunks that the future has returned to normal, with Trunks hoping that the future is back to normal. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes